Mother Of The Pumpkin King
by NelliethePieAngel
Summary: My first TNBC story, because I'm usually writing Sweeney Todd. Jack's mother comes for a visit to see how Jack is doing, but when he tells her his plan to bring Christmas to Halloween Town she's less than thrilled. Will she warm up to the idea in time?


**Mother Of The Pumpkin King**

**I actually started to formulate this in a dream. I figured that if Jack was a dead skeleton, why couldn't the rest of his family be that way as well. So the plot is pretty simple, Jack's old bony mother pays him an unexpected visit and he tells her of his idea to bring Christmas to Halloween Town. Upon hearing the news though, she isn't as thrilled as he'd hoped her to be. She spends the time comparing him to his older brother and says how she wished he'd follow in his brother's footsteps. So anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from ****Nightmare Before Christmas****, though when I was little I said that I wanted to be Sally when I grew up, ha. I just own the movie, shirts and other Nightmare stuff that I love. **

All of Halloween Town was a bustle with holiday spirit. It wasn't Halloween holiday spirit though, because of a skeleton by the name of Jack, it was Christmas spirit. That's right, the pumpkin king had hung up his pinstriped suit for a red suit. He truly felt that it was time for Halloween Town to experience a holiday that was like none other they'd ever seen, a holiday with all treats instead of all tricks. Each resident had a smile on their face as they made their way to the town hall. Jack was going to be assigning Christmas jobs to everyone, and all of the citizen's were excited to see what job they'd receive in order to help bring the Christmas spirit alive. Jack Skellington, the pimpkin king, stood waiting for everyone to get into a line.

After each Halloween Town citizen was given a Christmas assignment Jack looked at them all with a smiling grin, watching them all chatter excitedly about this new holiday they were going to be participating in. He felt like he was finally going to fill in that place in his heart that had been missing before his first trip to Christmas Town. Sally had warned his of some premonition she'd had, but he didn't believe it could possibly come true. Everything was supposed to be joyful on Christmas, from what he saw of Christmas Town at least. He laughed to himself at Sally's comment and began to walk back to his home.

Coming closer to his home, Jack noticed that there was a vehicle parked outside of his home. He didn't remember inviting anyone over so he was considering who could've been paying him a visit. He walked inside and called out "Hello, who's here? I don't mean to sound rude but I can't have visitors, I have a lot of work to get done."

Suddenly from around the corner came an aged-looking female skeleton. She pushed her walker out in front of her and slowly made her way over to Jack. The woman's bones looked brittle and old, as if even in death she was dying. "Well, do you have any time for your old mother Jack my boy?" Jack sighed but knowing it would be unkind to turn out his mother helped her over to a chair. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I'd be coming over sooner Jack. I was a bored old skeleton who hadn't seen her youngest son in a while. Look at you son, you're all bone!"

Jack smiled and held onto his mothers hand. "I'm fine mother, it's nice to see you."

The woman smiled and got closer to her son. "So you were saying you were busy, making plans for next Halloween are you? I'm proud of you son, you might not have gone in your brother's direction. At least you're keeping up the frightening tradition though, I'm proud to say my two sons are scarers."

Jack coughed and sat tall. "That's actually what I would like to talk about. I came up with a new idea that everyone in Halloween Town has seemed to take a shine to."

His mother laughed. "Well that's great son, I'm proud. As long as you weren't the one to think of that awful Christmas idea. The nerve of some people, ruining our spooky holiday with something so, jolly. It seems like such a mockery to our special holiday."

Jack frowned and shook his head. "No mother, it's not that. I'm not trying to ruin Halloween, I was just getting a bit tired of having to do the same old thing every year. I spend so long on making the next Halloween better than the one that's just passed, and when it does happen it only lasts a day and then I have to do it all again. I thought this could be an enjoyable change from the average Halloween preparation. A whole different holiday, but instead of being frightening, it's joyous."

Mrs. Skellington shook her head in disappointment. She'd always been proud of her sons, one of them was one of the most important members of Halloween Town, being the Pumpkin King was a very respectable position. And her other son went around the world taking away the souls of those about to die or recently deceased. "Oh Jack, why couldn't you be more like your older brother Grim? He knew right away what he wanted to be when he grew up. He wanted to make us proud by becoming the famous Grim Reaper. And I'm sure you've heard what the living have come to call him, death! What will they call you Jack, the skeleton who replaced Halloween with Christmas?" She couldn't begin to imagine a Skellington wanting to change Halloween. For years their family had been a part of the Halloween tradition. Now her youngest song was going too bring in a new, merry and jolly, holiday? "I must say jack, if you actually attempt this you will shame us. And not just your father, brother and I, but all different Skellington's. Who's heard of a frightening skeleton bringing Christmas to a place that's supposed to be so dark?"

Jack stood and smiled, looking proud and confident. "That's exactly why I want to do this mother. I was feeling so down after this past Halloween, I'm tired of having to do the same thing every year. I wanted to do something new and when I accidentally found myself in Christmas Town, I felt it. I felt that mood I needed, I need cheers, not just screams. It made me feel happy, which was something that constantly perfecting Halloween was taking away. I'm sorry mother, but I must do this."

Mrs. Skellington sighed and rose. She walked over to Jack hand put her hand on his. "I'm not going to stop you son, just make sure you really want this before taking the next step. You have a plan and a dream, I'm not going to take that from you. I won't say I'll be pitiful if your plan takes a downfall though, we're not supposed to celebrate something that seems to be so cheery, we're all about Halloween. I will let you do what you want though, knowing that you've always been persistent." Jack smiled and gave his mother a small hug. "Thank you mother, I will not disappoint anyone, this Christmas will be wonderful. I believe it will be even more successful than Halloween, simply because it's something completely new." The bony old skeleton gather her stuff and left her son to take care of business. Jack watched his mother get into the hearse-like vehicle and drive off, then got back to work on making this Christmas the best one that he hoped Halloween Town would ever know.

**I hope you liked it, it was short I know, but it came to me suddenly and I wanted to act on it before losing the idea all together. I had a good time writitng it and I hope you enojyed reading it. Remember to review, my first Nightmare Before Chrismtas story. Hopefully I didn't disappoint. **


End file.
